


A Question of Command

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Kirk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), Knifeplay, M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at  Mirror!Spock and why he has no desire for command of the Enterprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вопрос власти](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673216) by [allayonel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel)



> A/N: Something I typed up after having a conversation with my husband about why Spock in any universe never seems to want command. Needless to say hubby made a really interesting point and I had to write this.  
> Just little look into my own personal head cannon: Mirror!McCoy to me smokes like a chimney and Mirror!Pike is like cross between Caligula and Attila the Hun on amphetamines. I want to write something that will expand on this a bit more, but that will be for another day. Hope you all enjoy!

“I just don’t understand it.” Mister Spock stopped and turned back to look at Doctor McCoy who had just spoken.  The man stood there, his arms crossed over his chest staring hard at the Vulcan before him.

“What do you not understand, Doctor?” Spock tilted his head, watching the doctor as the man narrowed his eyes.

“That after all this time you haven’t made a bid for promotion yet. It's only natural to want to move to the next level and for you that is captain. Yet you have done nothing to change your standing on the ship.”

McCoy moved closer to Spock and Spock could see the tiny beige patches just under the Doctor's tunic.  His mouth quirked, making his goatee jump. “Trying to quit again, Doctor?”

The doctor’s frown deepened. “No. I’m just trying not to lose my fucking mind on this ship without a cigarette. Now, don’t change the subject. Why have you not moved against Kirk?”

“Simply put, Doctor? I have no desire for command,” Spock answered. 

“Bullshit,” The Doctor said.

Spock raised one slim brow. “I am afraid that is all there is to it, Doctor. I have no need nor want to take command of the Enterprise. Besides Captain Kirk, despite his appetites, is a very competent leader.  Much better one than Christopher Pike. I am thankful that Kirk handled that problem when he did, because I was getting ready to make a move myself. I know that there are few boundaries in the Empire but that man was a monster. Of course, I sure I do not need to remind you of any of this, Doctor.”

Spock watched as McCoy shivered and pulled his arms closer around himself. He seemed to stare at nothing before shaking his head.  “No, you do not,” He muttered.  McCoy seemed to come back to himself, uncrossing his arms and glared at the Spock. “So that’s it then? You don’t want command? There is nothing else to it?”

“What else would there be, Doctor?”  Spock watched McCoy roll his eyes and snorted.

“Please, surely you know?  You’ve heard the rumors.  It’s all anyone talks about and everyone's convinced that's why you and the captain haven’t killed each other yet.”

Spock gave a little shrug. “What idiots discuss among themselves is no importance to me and you are free to believe what you wish. Now, if you will excuse me I have something that I must attend to.  Good day Doctor.”

With turn on his heels,  Spock was quickly down the corridor before McCoy could say anything else. As he marched down the corridor, his mind churned.  People were so apt to talk about nothing at all. It was most illogical.

As the door to his cabin opened, Spock shook his head.  Why should he want command of the ship? He would much rather be left alone in his labs to conduct his research, to work on his studies.  Besides there was the other matter.

Spock stepped in the room, removing his tunic and the silk undershirt. He moved over to where his bed was pushed against one wall, separated from the rest of the room with a large privacy screen and  he observed the figure before him.

The man was suspended from the ceiling, the rope wrapped and knotted about his frame making something almost akin to art. His arms were pinned behind his back turned so that palms touched and fingers pointed up.  A length of silk covered his eyes and the ball gag in his mouth muffed his moans. His legs were wrapped in the ropes, but tied in such way to keep them spread and knees bent.  There was a glint of metal at the groin as his erection twitched, bound in the "rings of hell", as the device was known.

Spock noted the beads of sweat as they ran their course along the muscled frame. His eyes danced over every inch as the body jerked. His ears drank in the sounds of the muffled moans. 

He moved over to the hanging figure and removed his dagger from his belt. Carefully, he ran the flat of the blade over the bare chest and watched the muscles tense. He gently pressed the point to a nipple and was pleased to hear whimpering.  Then in one movement Spock brought the blade around cutting the man down.

He landed on the bunk with a stifled gasp.  Spock put aside the dagger and climbed on top of the figure. He pulled the blindfold down from the man’s face. Two hazel eyes clouded with need stared back at him.  

“James,”  Spock purred. Kirk tried to talk but the ball gag hindered his attempts. Spock slowly undid the clasp and pulled the gag away.  

“Spock.” The word came out breathless and quiet. Spock cupped his captain’s face and kissed him hard.  When he pulled back the clouded eyes were now paired with panting breaths.

“Did you miss me?” Spock asked softly.

Kirk nodded. “Spock, please I need.”  He did not say what he needed. It all was too obvious as he twisted and writhed in his bonds.

“Of course you do. Let me help,” Spock said.

Spock reached between Kirk’s legs taking hold of the base of the plug that had been place inside him earlier that day. He pulled it out slowly, relishing Kirk’s moans and sighs. Casting the dildo aside he removed his pants and  pushed himself into Kirk’s now vacant hole. He watched those hazel eyes close and the head tilt back as ecstasy washed over Kirk’s face.

He started to thrust in and out, taking his pleasure as much from the sight of the submissive figure under him as tight feel enveloping his cock.  Spock repositioned himself and started plunging hard in the pliant body, his hips working like a piston until he climaxed filling Kirk with more than his member.

Then Spock shifted his weight to one side as he reached down with one hand and removed the metal rings from Kirk's purpled headed cock.  Kirk’s eyes reopened impossibly wide as Spock started stroking him.  

“Yes!  Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou Ohhhhhh.”  Spock was rewarded as Kirk came quickly his hot seed spilling out over them both.

Spock pulled out and looked down at Kirk's eyes which were full of adoration.  Caressing Kirk's face, Spock rolled off his captain. He untied the ropes before pulling Kirk close to him.  “You did so well, James.”  The answered reply to that was a content sigh and Kirk burying his face in to the Spock's hairy chest.

As Kirk drifted off to sleep, Spock’s mind went back to his conversation with Doctor McCoy. He guessed no one would understand. Spock was content with the way things were. He had no desire for command. At least that of the ship.


End file.
